


Night

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [35]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, ifidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working all night, Tim has some quality time with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Night**

"What time's it?" Tim asked, blinking at Tony with bleary eyes.

"Go back to sleep." Tim had stumbled in around five and it was only eight.

Tim rolled over and rested his face on Tony's chest. "This doesn't hurt, does it?"

Tony stroked Tim's hair and said softly, "No, I just can't lift my right arm." The worst pain he'd experienced was having the drainage tubes yanked out of his chest. Thinking about it made him queasy. "Doc says everything's healing well."

"That's good. Mom drove you?"

"Mmm. Alison's been great but I can't wait 'til I can drive again." Casually, Tony said to Tim, "The doc says we can have sex…" He was amused when Tim raised his head expectantly. "…as soon as I can walk up two flights without getting winded."

"Tease."

Tim put his head down again, his breath warm on Tony's bare skin. It was comforting, being held like this, and it gave Tony a feeling of security he'd always wanted but never had before. Except, for a time, with Jethro. 

Jethro… _God_ , making that declaration at dinner. It made Tony flush, remembering the intensity of his gaze, and the strength and depth of his love in his eyes.

Back when they were together, Jethro had been like that, intense and focused when he kissed and sucked and fucked him like there was no tomorrow. Sex had been rough and potent, his every touch a declaration of his love, and Tony had consumed it all, like a starving man.

It had been tough getting over Jethro, but Tim had been there, offering shelter and safety, being far more patient with him than he deserved. It had been all-too easy to fall in love with Tim. They were good together, compatible, on a par with each other. Friends who became lovers.

Except now he'd messed up by hiding his illness from Tim, by ignoring the basic rules of a relationship as if they didn't apply to him – trusting and respecting and confiding in him. Stupid, _stupid_. Suddenly it was very important that he make it up to Tim. "Forgive me," he whispered.

"For what?" Tim asked.

Tony replied, "I thought…it would be better if I dealt with it on my own."

"How could that be better, for either of us?"

Tony shook his head. "If it was gonna be bad, I didn't want you to see it."

Tim looked hurt. "What, were you scared of my reaction? That I'd turn my back on you? You think so little of me?" 

"No! You're the best."

Tim stared at him in disbelief. "You think so little of yourself?"

"I _know_ what it's like," Tony said, frustrated. He didn't want to talk about it but there was no escape. "All that pain. Seeing the person you love change into…into a stranger. Watching someone _die_."

"Oh, Tony. C'mere, babe." Tim pulled him close. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my Tony."

Tony kept quiet, even though Tim was wrong.

< • > < • > < • >


End file.
